


Incy Wincy Spider

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poor Freddie, Sweet Roger, for a change, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie is going slightly mad
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Incy Wincy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I feel irritated for God, that he killed Freddie.  
> At the same time, I am grateful to Him that he was born  
> It's strange but it's true

"COME HERE ROG PLEASE"  
Freddie's scream snatched Roger from a nice nap with Delilah on the couch. The scared cat ran away under the table and Roger ran to the kitchen. He looked inside. He immediately wanted to laugh. Freddie was standing in a chair and looked like he had seen a flock of ghosts.  
"WHY SO LONG?!"  
"What happened, sweetheart?"  
"SPIDER!!!" Freddie pointed to the corner where the little spider was sitting on the web. Roger laughed. "  
"Relax, honey. I'll take it soon."  
The blond man took the spider and went out into the garden. When he returned, Freddie left the house. Roger didn't worry, he went to the living room, brought the cat to the sofa and went back to sleep.  
Some time later, the doorbell woke him. The blond man stood up, careful not to wake Delilah and went to open. John stood upset outside the door.  
"Hi Deaky come on in"  
John entered  
"Do you know where Freddie is?"  
"No, he went out somewhere."  
"He's with us and he's been making an idiot of himself for half an hour. He wants us to welcome you and live in a threesome."  
Roger got scared. He sat in an armchair. "  
"Why. Doesn't he love me anymore?"  
"It's about the situation with the spider. He told himself that he showed weakness with you and you will not feel safe with him anymore. He thinks it would be better if we take care of you. But of course he loves you very much."  
Roger went to the window.  
"I would never think so. I love him and I don't want anyone else. Is he crazy?"  
"I think so," said John.  
Friends went to the house of Brian and John. There Brian greeted them. The two of them started kissing and Roger entered the room where Freddie was. Frontman sat on the couch and looked out the window. Roger sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while. After a moment, Roger decided to break the silence.  
"You really thought I stopped feeling safe with you. It was fun for me. I thought nothing more."  
Freddie said nothing. Roger got up and sat on his lap.  
"Do you remember who saved me from my father?"  
"I"  
"And you remember who is always with me when I have a nightmare"  
"I"  
"And who took care of me when I broke my leg"  
"I"  
"Exactly."  
Roger hugged Freddie. The elder began kissing him.  
"Oh Freddie I love you."  
"I love you too, my Roggie."  
They apologized to friends for the confusion and returned home. They watched television and played with cats.


End file.
